panty and stocking with corvo
by Nazarkovn
Summary: when corvo finaly breathes his last breath and the outsider visits him and desides corvo has given him enough entertainment and alows him to pass on but what next,panty and stocking have just been kicked out of Elanur school of divination they are banished to earth but meet a strange man by the name of Corvo .
1. Chapter 1 banishment

**I do not own Dishonored or Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt and do not try to get in trouble however the ideas I present her and the scenario is all mine also this is my first Fanfiction so please don't sue me or be too mean in the comments. =)**

_**Enjoy!**_

Once upon a time heaven and hell were a singularity and demons and angels coexisted in harmony however there was one who hated the peace and his name was _G designer_ so she created many worlds, all joined by portals, some like the cold wastes of Skyrim and others like the magical worlds of Equestria, however _G designer_ quickly got bored so he split he angels and demons apart breaking the truce, As the demons and angels were split many myths started off about how they were betrayed, some stated that the opposite kind was becoming evil and waged a war that lasted thousands of years so eventually the creator, _G designer_ became bored so he created the middle worlds which contained one of the most intelligent and promising species, the homo sapiens, at first he angels and the demons did not care about the homo sapiens, however later they noticed how easily humans could be corrupted, so from that day on demons dried to corrupt humans and the angels tried to stop them.

_250 years later_

Chapter 1 Heaven (and their banishment)

Panty (a girl whose only goal in life was to F*** as many men as she could and had not given up on that goal yet) and stocking (a girl who simply loved her sweets and was a bit of a Goth )anarchy were sitting in the canteen of Elanur school of divination they discussed various topics, panty told her sister of how she got caught for sneaking off class to go to a bar and stocking replied disappointingly at her and told her about the sweets that were confiscated off her, screaming about how much she hated her teachers, "that's the sixteenth F***ing time my sweets were confiscated off me" she screamed causing students to look at them strangely

"Don't worry sis, in a month we'll be out of this hellhole and out and about on the streets of heaven" she replied but stocking as still not very happy about her sweets being stolen and rambled on about how she hated the teachers and made extremely nasty comments so foul mouthed that eventually panty took out a giant Gobstoper (type of sweet made into a big ball of pure sugar and food coloring) and shoved it into stocking's mouth causing her to look at panty sternly.

"wo…te…he..l…i..yor…..pro.b… " she tried to say as she got the Gobstoper out of her mouth

"just wanted to suggest that **can you shut up!**" screamed panty "he took this he took that, I don't care, all I care about is that we get those teachers back"

"Agreed" replied stocking who was already coming up with a devious plan

**An hour later **

"Nah, I got nothing" finally replied stocking

"I have an idea, while in the library I was looking through tips on getting more men when I came across a recipe for a potion that makes you throw up exactly an hour later

"So if we can put it in their tea at 8:00 at 9:00 when assembly starts they will all throw up and the whole school will see it" replied stocking

"Stocking, do you come up with such horrid plans, doesn't matter let's make some potions" yelled panty enthusiastically


	2. Chapter 2 betrayal

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story don't forget, I read and take into consideration all comments**

**Chapter 2 **

**The outsider (and his betrayal)**

"Where am I" thought Corvo Atano, he was lying on the floor of some house covered in blood and mud "oh yeah" now I remember, when he duelled with Daud the assassin he was tricked into sparing him, "and I actually thought that bastard had a soul" he thought, the assassin had stabbed him as soon as he turned to walk away,

"Hello Corvo" said Daud "as you can see you are almost dead, but I know our black eyed friend can bring you back but I won't let you, you have been a thorn in my side for too long, be gone lord protector!"

"No!" said Corvo weakly and using the last of his strength stabbed Daud

Daud was surprised at the attempt but easily blocked the blade

"DIE!" screamed Daud and then stabbed him

Corvo's body gave up fighting, exhausted, battered, bleeding, broken.

"Hello Corvo" said a deep, sarcastic voice it was the outsider one of the many deities in the universe "so I see you're dead" he said

Without answering him Corvo asked "what happened to me?"

"Daud killed you" the Outsider replied

"can you bring me back ?" asked Corvo

"no" he replied "I know that all of the interesting things that were meant to happen to you have already happened, so why should I waste my powers bringing you back, I have a new favourite now" he smiled "by the way, if you had not spared Daud I would find you more interesting, anyway I wanted to ay goodbye however you have entertained me for longer than most others so I give you one last gift" he paused "to keep my gift" and then he was gone.

Corvo found himself siting on an old chair in front of a bright white light a piece of paper fell from above, it said

"Heaven"

Corvo replied "no, I am not worthy of this, I have killed many and put many into depression over their loved ones, many have died because of my actions"

Another piece fell "redemption"

"How, I killed so many that all can't be forgiven, I will burn in hell" he replied

Another fell "mission"

"Anything that will save my soul and cleanse it I will do "he said determined not to go to hell

Another piece fell "enter"

Then, in the light a door opened

Corvo cried **"thank you**" and entered

**Hi hope you enjoyed this, will write more soon, until next time **


	3. Chapter 3 Arival

**Hi, hope you enjoyed the series so far, please comment and fav,**

**Enjoy. =)**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**ARIVAL (IN HEAVEN)**

When Corvo woke up he found himself on a stone, as he looked up he saw a clear sky, a rare happening in Dunwall, as he got up from the slab, he found himself not on the cold, dark streets of Dunwall but in a city which looked clean and rich, near to the stone he saw a notice board, on it in small golden lettering was written.

"Welcome to heaven, below there is a box full of papers please find the one with your name on it and read it carefully, all will be explained in it" said the letter, so Corvo began to look through the box and in moments found what he was looking for, the writing on his explained that he was now in heaven and that to survive and live happily in heaven you needed heaven coins, then Corvo read that the only way to get them was to kill ghosts on earth, however he also read that he needed to pass basic training before he was allowed on earth, he then found a part that told him about houses, it said that he had a small apartment near the academy known officially as Elanur school of divination, however although the town was huge he found a box of maps just by the box full of letters, eventually he was satisfied that he knew all he needed and followed the directions to his apartment.

When he walked in he saw a modest looking apartment with three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom and a study, as he checked the rooms he found another note in the same gold lettering,

"Congratulations on getting to your new home whenever you want to buy something for it simply go to the store in the market called "the homemakers" in the desk you will find your anti-ghost weapons and some books which you should study for your application to Elanur school of divination on 14/05 do not miss it, please do not commit crimes unless authorized by your academy superiors, please enjoy your stay in heaven"

When Corvo finished the letter he looked around more, later in the bedroom he found a table made out of white polished wood and a box made of metal where there with several cans, nearby a note explained how the box was a refrigerator and kept food fresh, the letter also explained the basics of how the other objects worked, so Corvo took out the thing known as the can opener and followed the instructions on how to use it, eventually he managed to prepare the food in the can and found a spoon in a drawer nearby and sat on a chair to eat, Corvo thought as he ate "well, although this is better than Dunwall it will have to do until I get some of those heaven coins", after he finished eating he explored the apartment some more and then noticed a flat painting like object hanging on the wall, "what's this" he thought and then read the note, it said that the object was a television so Corvo tried it out as he watched "the news" he thought of the projector in Dunwall tower at the time of the lord regent, afterwards he want to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 the academy

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the series so far, please comment because I need ideas and you are welcome to help me with them, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 4 **

**The academy (Elanur School of divination)**

On the day of the initiation Corvo felt extremely tense, he had never talked to anybody in heaven and was anxious about what they were going to ask, he had not yet opened the box in which his new weapons laid, so he finally got up and opened the box, he was surprised to find his old sword, crossbow and pistol there so he took them out and had a look at them, upon closer inspection the weapons had a slightly blue tint to them, so he decided to test if he could still pull the trigger, as he pulled the trigger a blue bullet came out and hit the window of his study.

As Corvo walked to the academy he began wondering how the gun had fired as he did not remember putting any bullets into it, as he saw the academy he gasped, the building was so tall he could barely see the top, as he went inside he saw a cue of people standing in front of a desk that had a woman behind it, "this must be where I'm supposed to go" he thought, so he stood in the cue for half an hour before his turn, when he got to the desk the woman instantly asked him "name"

Corvo was surprised at the speed at which she asked him but replied normally "Corvo Atano"

"Death cause"

"Stabbed by Daud"

"Who is this Daud?"

"An assassin"

"Alright, 56th floor"

"Thank you"

As Corvo went into the elevator he felt stressed just like the day he applied for the job of lord protector he also noticed that there were over one hundred buttons in the elevator, before he had time to think about this discovery the doors opened, Corvo walked in he saw a white blonde man, the man had a T-shirt with "Instructor" on it the man instantly said "Hi, I'm john, I'm your new coach"

**Sorry for this one being a bit short, anyway please comment, more will be written next week.**


	5. Chapter 5 the meating

**Hi, I was at camp so there was no time to write sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 5 **

**The meeting (with his new tutor)**

As Corvo went into the room he saw a middle aged woman with long dark hair and green eyes she looked bored, Corvo hesitantly asked "who are you" the woman answered

"Your worst nightmare" and drew a rather menacing looking katana

"What are you doing?" he asked "why are you fighting me?"

"For fun" she answers playfully and then screams "DIE!" as she swings it, Corvo dodged it and took out his new pistol "well let's see if this thing works" and pulled the trigger, a blue glowing ball left the gun's barrel and hit the woman square in the chest knocking her to the ground, Corvo quickly moved to her side and said "don't move or I will blow your brains out"

The woman answered "well I hoped to see your sword skills, but it seems you prefer a more indirect approach"

Corvo asked "why did you try to kill me"

"To see how good you were in combat"

"And"

"Not bad, although you need more skill in using your own weapons"

"Who are you?"

"your tutor"

"no, I mean your name"

"I'm Karleah" (kar-le –ah)

Corvo put his pistol away and asked "what's this world about "

Karleah stood up and looked him in the eye "you are dead and are now an angel"

Corvo looked at her with a puzzled look "are you joking"

She shook her head

"No way"

**Sorry for the delay, and btw panty and stocking will join Corvo soon.**

=)


	6. Chapter 6 traning

**Hi guys sorry I did not publish for a long time**

**Dear mastermind, yes he still has the mask, it is part of his equipment **

**Chapter 6 **

**Training (and meeting panty and stocking)**

As Coro's training with Karleah drew to a stop he felt tired, although not exhausted, he hadn't felt true exhaustion ever since he got the mark of the outsider, as Karleah finished the session, she stopped and told him something he did not expect to hear,

"Corvo, congratulations! You have finished the training program and can now join the academy"

"What, but isn't this the academy?"

"It is, but this was not training, it was an exam"

"Ok" said Corvo surprised at the sudden turn of events

"Anyway go to the white building in the center of town there you will be introduced to your class"

"Alright" said Corvo and left,

**The next day**

"This looks like the building Karleah described" thought Corvo

On it said in golden letters "Elanur School of divination"

"I wonder what's inside" he thought as he walked in, the academy looked a lot like the offices of the high overseer (white marble floors, greenish black walls and metal doors with golden handles and glass in the middle) in the middle of the room stood a desk behind which sat an elderly woman, the room itself had several chairs around the room and two other doors apart from the two in the front, Corvo walked over to her, "excuse me,"

"Oh Mr Atano" she said in a bored tone "I presume you're here to join the school"

"Yes I am"

"You're in class 5N, room 213, here is a map of the school" and with that she gave him a map of the school grounds

"Thank you" he said and left, according to the map the classroom he was in was two floors away, so he followed the map and eventually found the room he was looking for, as he walked in he saw a small classroom with a desk and board in the front and a large amount of desks making it look like a more modern version of a traditional serkonean theater (imagine a Greek theater), inside two girls were chatting, one was a blonde haired, hot-looking girl wearing a red dress and high heels, the other one was a thin girl with purple hair, she was wearing a black dress and carrying some sort of cat doll, he walked up to them and greeted them "hello" he said quietly

"Hello rag-boy" the blonde said

Corvo looked at them sternly "**who do you think you are!**"

"People who wear proper clothes"

"Oh so you're nobles" and then mutters "things never change" (Dunwall nobles weren't much nicer) then the purple haired one spoke

"I like that outfit" she said

"Hello" he said in an annoyed tone "my name is Corvo Atano and I will be joining your class"

"Hello Atano boy" said the blonde eying him him in a predatory fashion "I'm Panty Anarchy and this" she paused for a moment and pointed at the other girl "and this is my sister Stocking Anarchy who loves sweets more than she loves men"

The other girl looked annoyed at this and angrily said "next time I introduce myself thank you very much" then turned towards him "hello I'm Stocking Anarchy and I love sweets, as for that girl she pointed at Panty "she's an oversexed whore who beds every man she meets " then she leaned towards him and whispered "don't fall for her"

Panty angrily replied "don't you dare ruin my chances with this one Sock and for your information a whore is someone who is paid, I don't get paid" the girl looked like she might explode while saying this then stocking replied "firstly all I'm saying is the truth, secondly you have no chance with this Corvo because if your looks fail then that's it, you have no chance" while the girls were arguing Corvo was wondering how to get them to shut up he had no idea about how to do this, but then he had an idea, Corvo moved behind the two girls and summoned a single rat, at first the two girls didn't notice but then panty screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Howeverwhat surprised him was Stocking's reaction, she went over to the rat and… began stroking it?

Corvo thought" well she unlike her sister seems like a decent person" he actually thought he meight like her.

_**Thank you eternal nothingness for favouriting me, same goes for nightcore 71 and joncar123, please comment and like as it shows me you like this.**_


End file.
